


Secret

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: “Laurent, can you keep a secret?”Laurent, eight years old and well versed in the keeping of secrets, nodded his head. “Of course, brother.”





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> you know all those posts about auguste being a big sneaky het and running off to get pussy in disguise? well, let's just say I was inspired. I would link those posts but, let's be real, I'm lazy and we've all seen them. I'm just gonna shout out whoever started that headcanon bc I LOVE IT and I love you for thinking of it

“Laurent, can you keep a secret?”

 

Laurent, eight years old and well versed in the keeping of secrets, nodded his head. “Of course, brother.”

 

Auguste, on the cusp of twenty, drew the thin braids at the front of his hair around the back and secured them. He was wearing light colors and draped fabrics that gathered in strange places and made him not look like himself.

 

“I’m sneaking out tonight to play a game. If father asks, can you tell him a few of my guard has accompanied me?”

 

Laurent’s fair brows drew together. “You mean they _aren’t_ accompanying you?”

 

Auguste paused a beat before admitting, “No. But I promise, Laurent, I will be careful. Look.” He lifted one of the folds of fabric disguising his waist and revealed a knife secured to his belt. Laurent’s concern eased somewhat.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked. His feet swung back and forth, heels bouncing off the bed frame.

 

Auguste turned, a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret I have to keep. When you’re older I’ll tell you.” Laurent pouted. “Don’t give me that face. You’re too young to know of some of the things I do.”

 

Laurent’s pout deepened. Auguste grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him soundly on the forehead. Still, Laurent frowned. Auguste kissed him again, then pushed him backward and grabbed one foot. Gasping, Laurent struggled, aware of what came next.

 

Auguste lifted a hand and wiggled his fingers dangerously before plunging them into the tender arch of Laurent’s bare foot. He tickled him mercilessly until Laurent was crying with laughter and threatening to pee the bed to get Auguste to stop.

 

After he let go, Laurent laid sprawled across his bed panting for air, a huge smile on his face. Auguste considered himself forgiven, but he had to ask.

 

“Yes,” Laurent eventually sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. “But when I turn eleven I want to know!”

 

“Oh, is that the proper age to become privy to my secrets?”

 

Laurent nodded decisively. Auguste chuckled then held out his hand. “Shake on it. That makes it a true agreement between princes. When you’re eleven, I will tell you where I’ve gone tonight.”

 

Laurent took his hand and they shook firmly, Auguste smiled and drew Laurent in by that same hand to give him a hug. “Go to your room now. Find something good to read and tell me about it when I come back.”

 

Laurent nodded and hopped off the bed, sliding his feet into his slippers. “Be careful, Auguste.”

 

Auguste winked, a sly smile stretching his lips. “I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> throw me some kudos and comments on your way out, sugars. and big thanks for reading!


End file.
